The Experiment
by louised
Summary: Warrick and Nick make a Gregperiment mwahaha. Really I’m bad at summaries just read it Ok.


**Rating:** I'm not sure… K I think.

**Summary:** Warrick and Nick make a Gregperiment mwahaha. Really I'm bad at summaries jus read it Ok.

**Spoilers:** I don't think so! (Mention of fannysmackin')

**A/N:** All mistakes are mine, all mine(s).

**THE EXPERIMENT **

"Hey, Warrick I'd been thinking about something" Nicky said.

"What's up, Yo?"

"Well since we know that Sara has been seeing someone Greg has been very sad and depress"

"You sure?" Warrick asked.

"Well let's see, he stopped bringing his expensive coffee to the lab, he doesn't listen loud music anymore, he has been out of our bets, no pranks, and no sarcastic comments, do you want me to go on ?…"

"Well what can we do to help him?"

At this point Greg Sanders who always have been in love with Sara Sidle, a young brunette that works with them, walks in the break room where Nick and Warrick were talking, he started to prepare some cheap coffee.

Greg seemed sad thinking that maybe he had lost his chance with Sara. He knew that she will only see him as her little brother, that she always protects him from their boss, and that she even went to look for him after those criminals beat him up, and when she got to the hospital to bring him food… those were moments that Greg could never forget even though he knew she was in love with somebody else, oh he wishes he could be that man.

I mean he wanted to be Grissom only once, when Sara was interested in him, but he didn't want to be old, not even to look like him or to be interested in bugs, Greg had very clear what his interests were, ladies, punk music, and latex, lots of latex, besides some porn stars cards or magazines and of course Sara Sidle, but what he wanted the most was to have the opportunity that 'he', Grissom had had once with Sara. Oh if she only asks him out only once but no, she had to ask 'him' out and what for, he had turned her down, if he only could kick his ass but, well some of those things only can become true in our dreams and now she was seeing somebody else.

At this point both Nick and Warrick were concerned about Greg, he started to wander around the room, he just seemed to be in his own little world.

"Greg" Nick asked. No response

"Greg" Warrick asked. Again no response

"Greg" Nick shouted shaking the young men's arm

Greg seemed to come back to reality, in his little world he was kicking Grissom's ass and he was enjoying it, you could see the grin on his face.

"What?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"We were talking to you but you didn't answer our questions"

"Ohh sorry I was thinking … about… mmm… a case I've been … working a few days ago"

With that the CSI left the room, both Nick and Warrick started to talk when Cath entered the break room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're concerned about Greg, he's been so sad since we found out that Sar was seeing someone" Warrick said.

"Yeah it's almost depressing to sit next to him; it's not the Greg we used to know" Catherine added.

"But what can we do to help him" Nick asked.

"Well… I was listening to Hodges, who was talking to Archie about Bobby's cousin, who's been seeing a doctor that David Phillips recommended him because he was so sad when his girlfriend break up with him" Cath said.

"And this doctor is….?" Nick asked her.

"Well I think is a shrink but he also uses hypnosis"

"Hypnosis?" both War and Nick said.

"Yeah, they said that he's very good as a matter of fact Bobby's cousin is so great that he is going on a date tomorrow"

"Mmm I think I have a hypnosis book on my house" Warrick said.

"Well maybe we could try it on Greg and make him forget about Sara"

"That's a great idea I think I'll bring the book tomorrow night"

"Hey guys" Cath added "I think that's not a good idea, hypnosis is not simple there might be consequences"

"Don't worry about it Cath I've seen some guys do it on TV shows and I even watched one in person for one case when I was a rookie, it's not that hard, believe me ok?, Nick and I will bet you a hundred that he's cured in less than a week". With this Warrick left the break room and Nick followed him.

The next night they asked Greg to come in early because they wanted to do an experiment with him, of course they didn't tell him that, they just said that they needed to talk to him about something.

"Hey guys" Greg waved as he enter the break room, people from swing shift were going out because shift was going to end, but they still have like 30 minutes before all their co-workers arrive.

"Hey Greg" Warrick and Nick said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well we wanted to know…." Nick checked on some pages of the book "Are you sleepy?"

"What, what are you talking about Nick"

"Yeah Greg" Warrick added "Are you sleepy?"

"No I'm not"

"Don't you feel your eyes heavy and heavier?" Nick added "Yeah" Warrick said "heavy and heavier"

Greg gave them a weird look, but when Warrick showed him a card with a naked girl on it, he caught Greg attention so he started to follow it with his eyes and listening to Nick and Warrick's directions as he started to fall sleep.

Once Greg was sleeping Nick started read the book "Now we just have to tell him to forget Sara and to find a new love"

"Mmm Ok, Greg, forget Sara and find someone else. Ready" Warrick said.

"No, not like this there's has to be delicate… let me think…." At this point Grissom was walking in the hall towards his office when Warrick notice him he started panicking cause he didn't know what to do.

"Well we need to find a word as a key for him…" Nick said. "Grissom" Warrick said. When Greg listen the name he said "Kick ass" and Nick was so concentrated that he continued with the reading. "… and we need an action to be taken …" , "He's so going to kick our ass" Warrick added, Nick still reading and unaware of the situation "…and finally we said the words wake up" at the listen of this words Greg came out of his trance and Nick and Warrick just looked at each other

All the CSI's were at the break room waiting for Grissom to hand up the assignments. Cath was reading a magazine, Sara was reading a Forensic Journal and Warrick and Nick seem worried. Greg was sitting next to Cath his expression was still sad.

When Grissom came in to the room Warrick and Nick both started to look at each other and then they looked at Greg.

Everyone said "Good Night" to Nick and War's relieve.

"Good night" Grissom said "It's going to be a busy night, we have 3 DB's Cath you and Warrick have one in the dessert, Nick and Sara there's another at the Tangiers and Greg you would come with me"

Everything seems to be ok for Nick and War; and when all of them were leaving Sara said "Grissom, can I talk to you for a minute".

When Greg listen the word 'Grissom' he ran and gave Grissom a kick in his ass. Catherine and Sara watched this and get confused looks, why did Greg kick Grissom like that?

Warrick and Nick only looked at each other and then faced the floor.

Then they all looked at Grissom and then at Greg, Greg still looked confused but Grissom looked really pissed.

"Greg can I see you in my office please?" Grissom said.

"No Grissom wait" Nick and Warrick shouted.

When Greg listened the name Grissom he gave him another kick in his ass.

"Ok what's going on here Greg?" Sara and Catherine were in between Grissom and Greg now and Greg started to stammer "I do-don't k-know, wha what's go-ing on, he-here".

"There must be an explanation about this Gri..." Sara was saying when Nick put a hand on her mouth "Don't" Nick said.

"Don't say what Nick?"

"Don't say his name"

"Who's name, Gri..."

"I'm telling you, don't say his name"

They were all busy and they didn't notice that Hodges was coming into the room. Everyone knew how flatterer Hodges was.

"Grissom could you sign these paper reports for me please, they…"

One more time Greg gave Grissom another kick and they all went back to look at Hodges

"Oh my god Grissom, Greg just…"

No need to say what happened after Hodges said those words.

"Everybody out except you two Nick and Warrick" Grissom said in a very angry tone.

Outside the room Greg was really confused, "I don't know what happened to me in there"

"Don't worry Greg, Nick and Warrick have a perfect explanation to what's going on here" Cath was smiling but then she could not stop it anymore and he began to laugh so loud that Sara and Greg started to laugh too.

Catherine told Greg and Sara about her chat with Nick and Warrick yesterday and how they were planning to use hypnosis to cure Greg.

"Oh Greg I didn't know you were sad about it" Sara said holding one of Greg's hands. "I mean I can only see you as my little brother the one I know I can trust my life with, you know and no matter what, I'll be there four you whenever you need me Greg"

"Yeah I know and I think that makes me feel better" Greg said giving Sara a great big hug.

Moments later Nick and Warrick were out of the room

"Gris… I mean the boss wants to see you Greg" Warrick said looking at the floor.

"Ok I'll be right back, wish me luck" And both Sara and Catherine nodded and gave him a supportive smile.

"How dare you…" were the only words that came out of Sara's mouth and the two CSIs began running out of the building.

Both Catherine and Sara began to laugh "You're not going to punch them or…worse?" Cath asked.

"No, but fear is a good way of controlling them and they deserve it, don't you think?"

"I totally agree with you"

A moment later Grissom came out of the office and Greg followed him.

"Everything is fixed, Warrick and Nick confess what they did to Greg and now they are going to be punished" Grissom turn to face Greg "and we're visiting the doctor before we go to our crime scene ok?" and Greg nodded.

At the end of shift everyone was on the break room.

"So what was you punishment" Cath asked. Both of them mumble something.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"We have to do all Greg's paperwork for a month" Nick said speaking louder and slower this time.

"Well at least you don't have to do _my_ paperwork don't you think?" Grissom added.

"Yeah that's the worst punishment someone can receive" Cath said.

"You bet" Warrick and Nick said at the same time, when Greg listen to the word 'bet' he ran towards Nick and Warrick and slapped the back of their heads.

"Oh this can't be possible man" Nick said to Warrick who started to shook his head.

Greg said "Gotcha" and everyone in the room started laughing.

The End.


End file.
